Prongsie and Me
by Marley McKinley
Summary: Oh no. This is so not happening.        "I've changed, and so have you. Please, Lily, just give me a chance."        Nope. No way was I going to give my worst enemy since forever a second chance. I was not going to. Never ever ever. Ever. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Oh no. This is so not happening.

"I've changed, and so have you. Please, Lily, just give me a chance."

Nope. No way was I going to give my worst enemy since forever a second chance. I was not going to. Never ever ever. I had hated him ever since I had met him.

The first thing he said to me was, "Merlin! You are hot."

The conceited idiot.

We have had our moments together. Like when Sirius decided I was an expert flyer and made me play Quidditch. I immediately fell off my broom into the Black Lake. Potter saved me from drowning that fateful day. I would've thanked him, but I was so mad at Black, I couldn't think.

And there was that other time, when Potter decided that we were soulmates. He announced it to the Great Hall at the Halloween feast. Everyone started clapping, and Professor Slughorn burst into tears of happiness for me. I promptly cursed him in front of everyone, which resulted in my first ever detention. His fault.

Did he really think I would seriously give into his insanely adorable wit and charm? Wait. Forget I said that. I did _not _just say that. Argh! He is tapping into my mind, making me think all these things about him.

Wait, what is he doing? He leaned in, eyes closed. Oh no. Could I possibly be falling for… Potter?

* * *

><p>Wait, wait, wait! Let me go back a bit. Our whole enemy-ness started that fateful day, with Sev. Are you ready? Cause you are about to dive into a story as deep as the giant squid's stomach. Here we go...<p>

* * *

><p>"You… you freak!"<p>

Those words resonated in my head. Why was my sister so angry? All that Severus and I did to her was... well, we did search her room. But we had nothing else to do! I was bored!

I wiped away yet another tear.

"Lily!" Severus exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" he asked, puzzled.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" he exclaimed.

I gave him my best evil glare. "She's my sister!"

"She's only a-" Severus said, then caught himself, "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

I wiped my eyes discreetly and smiled at Sev. He always knew how to cheer me up after Tuney was mean to me.

"You better be in Slytherin," he told me.

"Slytherin?" asked one of the boys who was sharing my compartment, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," said the boy acrossed the seat.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" grinned the black haired boy with glasses.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Severus coughed.

"You got a problem with that?" asked the boy.

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy-" Sev said.

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

I turned bright red with rage. Who did this boy think he was?

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," I said coolly.

The two boy laughed and cried out, "See ya, Snivellus!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'll admit it, when I saw Sev at the train station, my heart skipped a beat. Then I reprimanded myself. He called you a Mudblood, I silently screamed at myself. As he called out my name, a tear slid down my face. I quickly wiped it away.

I had always wondered what would have happened if Sev and I had been Sorted into the same house. But no, he was in Slytherin, and I in Gryffindor, the two rival Houses. How ironic. But I try not to dwell on his betrayal too much. The past is over, and nothing can change what he did. As I was staring off into the distance, one of my best friends ran straight into me.

"Blimey, Lils, stay away from the entrance!" she laughed.

"Marlene!" I shrieked.

"I haven't seen you for ages! How is everything?" she lowered her voice, "Snape?"

"Same as ever."

My friends tried to understand my friendship with Severus, but they never could. After the Mudblood incident, there were many "I-told-you-so's" from my House, but I tried to forget about him. Easier said than done.

"LILY!"

My other best friend came racing in for a hug.

"Alice! Hi!"

We talked excitedly about our summers for a few minutes and then remembered my big news.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm Head Girl!"

We screamed like a pack of wild hyenas for a few minutes, then calmed down.

"I need to help the Prefects get ready and help patrol the train. See you at Hogwarts!"

"Hey Lily."

"God. Is it _him_?"

"Yup," said Marlene.

I groaned, and turned around. "Potter."

"Why, don't you sound happy to see me!" he grinned.

"Delighted," I said dryly.

"Just wanted to tell you that we need to patrol the train."

"Wait… what? You are _not _Head Boy. Unless Dumbledore has finally gone around the bend…"

"Well than he must've, cause I am," put in James.

"Maybe this is one of his plans to make us best mates again," I wondered out loud.

"I love those plans," James reminisced.

"I hate them," I stated and slowly turned my head back to my friends. Merlin's beard. I groaned silently.

"Okay, Potter. Let's get this over with."

"Okey dokey!" he smiled happily.

Marlene and Alice shot me sympathetic looks. I mouthed, It's ok, I'll live… probably. I tried to believe that I was right.

* * *

><p>After that followed some of the most awkward moments of my life. James was insistently telling me about how my life would be better if I dated him.<p>

"Will you please…" James started.

"No! I'm not going to go out you. Not now, not ever!" I shrieked, losing my temper.

"I was just going to ask you to hand me that trunk," James said, smiling.

I felt my face turn bright red.

"Oh," I said.

There was a silence, and then James spoke.

"That sounded like a maybe to me!" he grinned wickedly.

I gave him my best "shut your mouth or I'll kill you" look. He just smirked.

Finally, after eleven detonated Dungbombs, seven lost trunks, three hexes directed at a snotty Slytherin, and one attempted murder of James Potter (that was me…), we got to Hogwarts. When the train stopped, Potter and I got off and awkwardly walked to the carriages.

The smoke rising from the train made it next to impossible to see. I looked behind me, and then bumped into my three absolute _favorite _people, Potter's best friends. The Maurauders_._

"Lilsy, daaahling! I've missed you so very much!" Sirius ran up and promptly hugged me, which made James turn green with jealousy.

"Get off, Black," I ordered.

"Hello, Lily," Remus said quietly.

"Hi Remus!" I smiled at him.

Peter Pettigrew smiled shyly at me from behind the bouncing Sirius. Then I looked over at James.

"Well, I guess I'll see all of you at the feast," I said.

"I can't wait, Lilyflower!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up Potter. Don't make me hex you."

"Ooh, Moony, look at the lovey doveys! It's so adorable I might cry. I reckon you're about to cry too, right, Wormy? You look as if. The lovers should snog a little! I would laugh very happily. Prongsie! Snog her! Why aren't they snogging, Moony? What's wrong with them?" babbled Sirius.

"He has 13 Galleons worth of candy on the train," Remus whispered to me.

I grinned. There was nothing funnier, or to think about it, more annoying, than a sugar-jacked Sirius Black.

James, blushing scarlet, grabbed Sirius by the wrist.

"C'mon mate, let's go," he muttered.

"But you are just warming up to each other! Speaking of warm, I'm positively freezing! Does anyone know where my trunk went? Mooooony… I'm freezing! Aaaaah! No! Prongsie! Where are you taking me! No! Please, mercy!"

James dragged the protesting Sirius away toward the carriages.

"See you later!" I laughed.

Remus waved goodbye as he and Peter sprinted after Potter and Black.

"Lily! Come on, let's grab a carriage," said a voice right behind me.

"Marlene, Alice! Thank goodness, I thought you two had left without me," I answered.

We headed toward the carriages, a smile still on my face as I thought of how hard it would be for Sirius to sit still throughout the feast.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was already stuffed to the brim with Hogwartians. Alice, Mary, and I walked over to the Gryffindor table. My freshly cleaned robes brushed around my ankles as I sat down. The minute we settled in, Dumbledore rose.<p>

"Greetings. I hope every one of you had a pleasant summer holiday," he started.

There was a loud roar of, "Yes!"

Dumbledore waved his hands primly for silence, then went on.

"Now students, I have good news, and I have bad news. Good news, they finally changed my Chocolate Frog to say Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, after quite a few embarrassing spelling mistakes."

There was a smattering of laughter.

"Bad news, Voldemort has been sighted in England after months of going undercover."

There was a split second of silence, then everyone started panicking.

"He just said what?"

"But me pa said that he was…"

"Aaaaaah!"

All the teachers looked surprised and frightened. Apparently Dumbledore hadn't told them beforehand.

It took a while, but finally the teachers got the students under control. But no one was the same. Everyone was whispering to each other about You Know Who and Azkaban. I was a bit shaken. Sev and I had discussed You Know Who to extreme lengths. I wasn't too scared. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Sev staring at me, his face white as chalk. Okay, maybe I was a little afraid.

Who am I kidding? If even Sev-The-Lily-Hater was scared for me, then it would be mad if I weren't scared myself.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey lovely people of fanfiction,**

** As you all probably know, this is my first story on fanfiction… so I'm totally not sure about what to do. Do you REALLY have to say that you aren't JKR before every chapter? Do people like authors notes? Uh, nope. **

**But I'm doing one anyway, even though I know all my little minions who read my story (uh, like 1 of them I guess) are going to be like, WHAT? It's not a new chapter? Cause I have that many people who love my stuff. **

** Who am I kidding? No one reads author's notes… or my story. Yet. Mwahaha…**

** Well anyways, I'm just posting this to say 3 things.**

**I've never done this before, so sorry if I mess up a lot.**

**I don't know how much I will update. Hopefully once every week.**

**I'm also co-writing a story with Brisa Akiko about Lily Luna Potter! It'll be posted pretty soon. **

**That's all. Soon, with everyone's help, I will TAKE OVER FANFICTION WITH MY ARMY OF MUNCHKINS!**

**Love, **

**Marley McKinley**

**(M M)**


	4. Chapter 3

"Miss Evans?"

I turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore and Potter standing there.

This cannot be good, I thought miserably.

"Miss Evans, if you haven't been told already, when you are a Head, you must sleep in different quarters." Dumbledore said.

I let this sink in for a second. Then I realized exactly what Dumbledore was saying.

"Wait, you mean… I have to room with POTTER?" I shrieked.

"Yes, exactly."

I took a deep breath. This is SO not happening.

"Professor, I think you made a mistake. I cannot room with Potter. He and I…"

"I understand your life-long feud, but it is a rule of Hogwarts. It is more than a rule, it is a tradition. You can still visit the Gryffindor tower, but you must sleep in the Head's room. You will have separate rooms, do not worry."

I let out a slow sigh. I was exhausted! Being Head Girl was no easy job. I had to calm down all the students after the feast, and bring them to the common room. After calming down a second year close to tears, I finally got to unpack my trunk and flop onto my new bed.

* * *

><p>"LILY! Lily Evans! Come on, Lils, get your sleepy bum out of bed!" shouted Marlene.<p>

"Listen to the wise girl!" added Alice.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked groggily.

"Darling James told us the password."

"I will kill that man..." I groaned.

"We're going to miss breakfast! Blimey, I could eat a hippogriff," commented Marlene.

I slowly got out of my warm, comfortable bed and jumped into my clothes.

"I'm so glad I can wear robes again," I sighed happily.

"Are you mad? I love Muggle clothes!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Me too," Alice agreed.

We debated the pros and cons of Muggle clothes and robes all the way down to the Great Hall. I was laughing at something Alice had just said, when I slammed into You Know Who. No, not Voldemort! Even worse… Potter.

"Oh! Hey, Lily."

"Get lost, Potter."

"Aw c'mon Lily! Don't be so cold!" screeched Sirius.

"Go away."

"Lilyflower!"

"Shut up, you arrogant pig," I groaned.

"Pig? I am impressed. You have finally widened your vocabulary!" Potter said with a huge grin.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving."

As I stalked away, I stated, "I hate him."

I could hear Potter say quietly, "I love her."

My eyes widened. Then I shrugged it off. That's old news to me. I knew that already. But that annoying little voice in the back of my head pointed out, did you actually ever think he really meant it?

Merlin! I walked faster. As if that would leave the thought behind that was screaming itself in my mind.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class."<p>

"Morning, Professor McGonagall."

I sighed. Ah, yet another lecture on the aspects of teaching. McGonagall went on for a while, then we finally started doing something. I was staring of into space when a black rabbit was plopped unceremoniously into my lap.

"You shall be turning him into a top hat." Professor McGonagall said primly.

"All right," I murmured.

Marlene groaned, "How the hell am I going to do this?"

"Here Marlene, we can work together," I encouraged.

_30 Minutes Later…_

"You STUPID rabbit! Blimey, Lily, how the hell did you do that?"

Marlene savagely poked the poor animal in the stomach. It hopped off the table and started prancing around the room. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Get… that… damned… RABBIT!" shrieked Marlene.

"Marley!" I fell off my chair, laughing.

"Accio."

The rabbit whooshed toward McGonagall. There was silence.

"Erm, sorry, Professor."

A small smile twitched on Professor McGonagall's mouth.

"Marlene McKinnon, what in Merlin's name will I do with you..." muttered McGonagall.

"I don't think anyone knows the answer to that question," laughed Sirius.

"Mr. Black!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The rest of the period was extremely quiet. It went by quickly. Soon enough, I was walking to my next class.

"Oh, great. We have Potions with Slytherin," Marlene whined pitifully.

"Damn. Sev."

Whenever Severus saw me, he tried to apologize. It would be a lie to say I didn't miss him. He was my best friend! I tried to block all the memories the washed to the surface. Sev telling me about wizards, dementors, and Azkaban. Seeing Hogwarts for the very first time with him. Sitting in a tree, just talking, and…

"Ow!"

I had walked into a wall.

"Oh my God! Lily, are you ok?" panicked Alice.

"Mm alright, mmm…" I passed out.

The last thing I remembered was strong arms lifting me up and… wait. I was only with Alice and Marlene. Then who was...

My world turned black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my little pumpkin pasties, **

**I'm so sorry how short this is! I promise I'll make my next chapter longer... or at least I'll post more. I hope you like this. This stuff is my favorite to write... their fighting is so adorable. Well, anyway... enjoy!**

**Love,  
>Marley <strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, who owns Harry Potter.**

"Lily? Lily, can you hear me?"

"Hm? Oh, uhhmmmm. Ah ma buh guh duh? Yap uh mah."

What happened? Merlin, what was I saying? It was like I couldn't speak.

"Lily, can you hear me? Bark once for yes."

I slowly opened my eyes, fearing the worst. Yup, I was right. Potter's face was inches from mine. His hazel eyes stared worriedly at me.

"Potter!" I shrieked, my jaw hurting from the effort it took to scream.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he cried out.

"I dunno. What?" I mumbled.

"You walked into a wall."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You had a concussion."

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"You were out for 24 hours."

"Why are… what? A whole day? Oh my gosh, all my first classes. I reckon that Professor Slughorn was wondering where I was. He must be so worried, poor man. I need to make sure he knows I'm okay. I must be behind on homework. What if…" I panicked.

"Lily, calm down. You're fine," assured Potter.

"I am not! I just walked into a wall because of my stupid ex-best friend! That does not qualify me as _fine_!"

"Stupid Snivellus," he murmured.

"Don't insult him!"

"Why do you care?"

"He was my best friend!" I cried out indignantly.

"_Was _is the key word there."

"Don't talk back to me," I snarled.

"What, are you going to curse me? Or take away house points? Go ahead, they're your house points too, love."

"Maybe I will."

"You can't," Potter sneered, "You're... capsized."

"That's not even what that means, stupid," I laughed.

"I know what it means, _Evans_," he growled.

"Oh, are you too cool to call me by my first name?"

"I don't even know if you know mine!"

"I do too, you insolent prat!"

"What is it then, _Lily_," he said mockingly.

"It's... it's James," I muttered, turning as red as a tomato.

I didn't know why I was blushing. I had just called Potter by his first name. So what? It wasn't the first time I've uttered that bloody stupid name. But now Ja- I mean Potter- thinks I'm blushing because of him! As if.

"And why, may I ask, are you here?" I said, immediately taking the attention away from me.

"That doesn't matter," he said, blushing furiously (Aha! The tides have turned, Mr. Potter...)

"What, have you been staring at me this whole time?" I said, flabbergasted.

I had been joking, but as he turned an even darker shade of red, I realized I had been right. Merlin's pants.

"You are obsessed."

"If you went out with me, it would probably make me less obsessed. Hogsmede next Saturday?" Potter offered.

"NO!" I got up and stormed out of the hospital wing, my legs shaking from the effort to hold my weary body up. Madam Pomfrey jumped up and start yelling at Potter for upsetting me. I smiled at the thought of him obsessing over me while I was knocked out, and then rethought. Why would I like that? I don't. I would never!

The little voice in my head told me that I wasn't right. I screamed in frustration, which caused a first year walking right behind me to shriek and run away from me as fast as she could. Oops...


	6. Chapter 5

"_NOOOOOOOOOO_!"

The scream seemed to last for hours.

"Holy hippogriffs, Jamesy, I didn't know you would be to angry!" exclaimed Sirius.

"You ate my last Chocolate Frog! Of COURSE I'm angry! Everyone always steals my Chocolate Frogs. First Moony, now you. I am mad!"

"Mad as a hatter," Remus mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" shouted James, and stomped out of the room.

"Actually," said Sirius, dusting off his shirt, "I ate all his Chocolate Frogs. I just blamed the first time on you, Moony.'

"Thank you, Padfoot," Remus replied, rolling his eyes.

"James is just mad because of Lily," Peter spoke up.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Wormy. She turned him down again." Remus agreed.

"Someday she is going to see what she's missing,' Sirius said wisely.

"Since when are you Sir Divination?" asked Remus.

"Since now. Moony, you will meet a cute, funny, mysterious stranger dressed in black on the next Friday the 13th," Sirius predicted.

"Great," groaned Remus.

Little did he know that Sirius's prediction would soon come true...


End file.
